The Wraith
Summary Philip Ojomo came to this country without anything more than hope for a new beginning. He was happy as he got offered a job at Autohaven Wreckers. A small scrap yard where bribed cops turned a blind eye to the somewhat shady business that took place. Ojomo didn’t care. He had seen criminal activity up close in his homeland, and as long as he didn’t get involved, he'd let things be. He just fixed cars and handled the crusher. Something he did well. A car went in, a small, metallic cube came out. It was not until one gloomy day that he, just by accident, saw some blood coming from one of the un-crushed cars. As he opened the trunk he found a young man, gagged and with tied hands and panic filled eyes. Ojomo freed the man who managed to run ten feet before Ojomo’s boss stopped the man who was running and slit his throat. As Ojomo demanded answers he got explained to him that he’d been nothing more than a simple executioner as more or less every car had a soul in them as this was a "service" the scrap yard provided to certain "clients". Ojomo snapped and went ballistic. He threw his boss in the crusher and let it slowly compress, as the head stuck out, Ojomo grabbed it and pulled his head and spine out of the body. Then he left and was never seen again. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Philip Ojomo, The Wraith Origin: Dead By Daylight Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed), Berserk Mode (should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Speed Boost, Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn), Invisibility (via Wailing Bell; the ringing of this bell allows the Wraith to partially enter the Spirit World, making him nearly undetectable) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them), Higher while cloaked Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High (Endured being tortured and mutilated by the Entity in its attempt to make him bow to its whim for an unknown period, spends the aftermath of Trials stalking their prey at the Campfire, indicating the lack of need for rest) Range: Extended melee range with Azarov's Skull Standard Equipment: Azarov's Skull, the Wailing Bell (For a full Perk list, see here) Intelligence: Average (The Wraith is an exceptional killer that excels in stealth far more than others and exploits his bond with the Spirit World to catch those not paying attention off-guard) Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. Being in the Spirit World makes him more susceptible to Lightburn. For some unknown reason, the Wraith prefers not to attack while invisible. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spirit Walker:' Ringing the Wailing Bell, a heavy cast iron bell imbued with ancient powers, allows the Wraith to enter and walk the spirit world. When in the Spirit World the Wraith is almost completely invisible and moves slightly faster. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Murderers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mace Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Perception Users